


A day out

by neeeeealll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeealll/pseuds/neeeeealll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has been going insane since being shot. Finally the team agree that Ward can take her out for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ward wasn’t sure he could deal with this. As an agent he had been trained to deal with many situations but this was definitely something that his teachers hadn’t thought about. They really should think about sending people here for questioning. It would break even the toughest agents. He suddenly had a mental picture of the Black Widow here, bringing a smile to his face. He could just imagine what her reaction would be. Maybe that would be the way he could cope with this. 

To be honest it wasn’t all that bad. Yes there were children screaming and running. But they could easily be ignored. Yes he kept getting wet but that was part of the charm of the place. He couldn’t really hate the place especially as he understood exactly why he was here.

The team had all agreed it was time to get Skye off the bus. She had been placed on bed rest after her shooting, which she had hated. She had got bored extremely easy even when she had been allowed her laptop in her room. She had been having a go at Coulson for a while now wanting to be let out. The team had now agreed that it was time to let her out of the room. As a celebration Simmons had agreed that she could leave the bus and go out somewhere for the day. Now they just had to decide where she should go and who should go with her.

As it happened who was going was easily decided. The bus was going to land for a day however both Coulson and May had to stay on the bus, dealing with paperwork and the restocking of the bus. Fitzsimmons had just found out about a lecture on a subject Ward couldn’t even pronounce, let alone understand what was about. That left him. He assured that he was happy to take Skye out for the day. To be honest he was trying to hide from the team how much he was looking forward to it. He had missed his Rookie while she was ill and was looking forward to spending sometime alone with her. Whenever he tried on the bus someone always walked in, preventing them having anytime on their own. He wasn’t sure he had managed to hide his feelings from the rest of the team, if the smiles they were trying to conceal were anything to go by. If he didn’t know better he would suggest they had arranged this deliberately. Now all he had to do was decide where to take her. It had to be something fun for her but nothing to extreme as she was still recovering. Movies were out as Skye had watched plenty while being on bed rest. Ward couldn’t face going shopping. Besides she could do that anytime, he wanted to do something special.

So that was how they had ended up here. As soon as she had realised where they were going Skye had turned into an excited child, squealing with delight. As soon as he had parked the car she had dashed out, running towards the entrance. Ward couldn’t help but grin. He knew she would like this; he had to just ensure he didn’t kill anyone while he was here. To be honest he had a great distraction. Watching Skye could keep his attention for a long time anyway but here he knew he wasn’t going to be able to take his eyes of her. 

When he joined her in the queue to enter she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. He knew she was pleased but he never expected that. Before he could even think of a reply to that she had dragged him in, wanting to do everything all at once.

When he had selected this place her knew it was going to be a test for him but he had never expected it to be in this way. He knew that waterparks were a favourite of Skye’s but she didn’t get to go very often. That was why he had chosen it. No matter what Skye or the rest of the team thought he didn’t hate children, he just hated that they could be hurt if anything went wrong. Things often went wrong in his life. He didn’t want innocents to be hurt because of him. He had thought it was going to be a test due to having to be constantly on his guard against danger, with the noise and bustling preventing him from seeing everything clearly. He hadn’t expected the test to come from seeing Skye in a bikini. When he planned this he hadn’t really thought about what she would wear, though he probably should have. Skye was the only person he knew that would go to a waterpark in a tiny bikini, ignoring how impractical it would be for going on the rides. It even had bows on the front that were teasing him, making think about what it would be like to untie them. That was definitely not a thought to be having here, around children. He wondered if Skye had chosen it deliberately to torment him. The grin on her face when she caught him looking suggested so. She always seemed to be able to read his mind, which was worrying especially considering where his thoughts had just been going. Leaning close to him as they queued for the biggest slide in the waterpark, she whispered,

“Thank you for bringing me here. If you want you can undo them when we get back.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ward had never felt less pleased to arrive back at the bus. He had a great time today, even though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone. He enjoyed spending time with Skye and today she had been at her most playful. It was good to see her enjoying herself so much. She had been on every ride at least twice, dragging him all over the waterpark. Not that he had minded, it meant he could keep an eye on her. Plus the rides were fun. However, eventually their time had to come to an end, with the park shutting and the temperature beginning to drop. Ward had phoned the team letting them know they were on their way back. Skye had taken great delight in informing the rest of the team the fun they had had. 

While talking they had all agreed to have a meal out as they rarely got the opportunity to eat all together and rarely off the bus. So they were now both on their way back to join the rest of the team and shower before heading out. They both needed to change, as they couldn’t really go out in swimming gear and t-shirts. Ward had thrown on shorts and a t-shirt over this swimming shorts, but all Skye was wearing was a thin t-shirt. Which was see-through normally, but as she put it over the top of the wet bikini it had basically become transparent. It also clung to her in a way that kept drawing Ward’s attention. It highlighted every curve and emphasised the ties on the bikini. Those ties that she had told him he could undo. Damn. He was trying not to think about that. 

It was hard not to think about it when she was sat messing with the beads on the end of the ties, making them clink together. It was as if she was trying to draw his attention to them. Seeing him glance at the ties and then at her face, he saw her grin mischievously. The minx!  
She was doing it deliberately! She was going to drive him insane! She knew exactly how to push his buttons, something that no one else managed to do. 

As they drew up to the bus, she began to play with the ties more and more. Untying and retying one of the bows that held her top in place. The smile remained on her face, knowing how she was driving him wild, but now they were back at the bus there was nothing he could do about it. 

As soon as he parked the car she bounded out running towards Fitzsimmons to tell them about her day. Ward slowly moved towards May and Coulson who were standing beside Lola, obviously ready to go out. While he was driving back the others had decided on a restaurant for tonight. Apparently it was one of the best Mexican restaurants in the area and everyone had wanted to try it. Unfortunately because it was so good it got busy quickly. Therefore, May, Coulson and Fitzsimmons were going to head off and get a table while Ward and Skye got changed. They would then go and join them at the restaurant later. Ward agreed to this, even though he knew it would leave him on his own longer with the minx, who had apparently decided to tease him the entire day. He couldn’t really complain about that, he did really enjoy it. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and he wondered if he could have a similar effect on her. Agreeing the plan for the evening with Coulson, he headed off upstairs, evidently following Skye who had headed up after her conversation with Fitzsimmons. 

Now for a shower and a change of clothes. Maybe a cold shower. Placing his bag from the day in his bunk, he proceeded towards the shower. Knowing Skye he expected her to have dove in the shower, singing to music she played on the radio. He knew she liked to have long showers, saying it was a good way to relax; also she had a lot of hair.  
“And you have no idea how long it takes to wash it, Ward” she had once replied when he had once asked her why it took her so long in the shower. 

Due to this he wasn’t expecting her to be stood outside the block of showers. Standing there without the shirt she had used to cover up. Smiling at the sight of him stunned, she moved towards him.

“I need help with the ties they have become knotted. Besides I believe I said you could undo them when we got back.” She smiled at him, challenging him to admit he wanted to do it. Well if she wanted to play that game.

Moving slowly towards her, he reached out and grasped the first tie that was ‘knotted’. Keeping his gaze on hers he slowly undid the knot. Her smile grew wider as she realised he was quite happy to play her game. They both knew where this was going to end but neither were quite prepared to make the first move to finish the game. 

Someone had once told him that if you want something you have to grasp it with both hands or you will loose it. He had never really understood what they were on about until now. Bending down, as she was so tiny, he gently placed a kiss on her lips. He didn’t want to loose her so he was going to grab this opportunity and hold on with everything he had. Skye reacted the instant his lips touched hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. Placing his hand on her waist he picked her up, bringing her closer to his height. Leaning against the wall behind her, Skye wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing them closer together and deepening the kiss. 

Eventually breaking for air, Ward knew he should probably leave her so they could both get ready for the meal, otherwise the rest of the team would get suspicious about what they had been up to. He didn’t want to stop or leave Skye now, but he also didn’t want the team to know what had happened. He wanted to just keep it between them. 

Reading his mind again like she had done with the ties at the waterpark, Skye muttered

“How about we have that shower now? You can untie this bow and we can both still make it on time to the restaurant without the team knowing what has happened.”

Ward answered that simply with another kiss, and finally untying the bow, as he had wanted to for hours now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So I got asked to add another chapter to this. I had originally only planned one chapter but after I was asked this popped into my head. Hope you like this. This is definitely then end of this one ☺ *

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that came to me this morning. Hope you like it. ☺*


End file.
